Love in an Elevator
by Ticklesivory
Summary: OBIDALA May the Force Be With Us series, story 6. Padme continues to use the Force at the most inappropriate times!


Love in an Elevator 

"Master? You're sweating. Are you all right?"

"Yes Anakin." Obi-Wan smiled in order to ease the worry etched on his apprentice's face. Always seemingly in control of every situation, Anakin sensed a disturbance in Obi-Wan, a ripple on the surface of usually extremely calm waters.

If Anakin had only been aware of the storm brewing beneath the surface! The ride up the elevator to Senator Amidala's apartment was short, but not short enough for Obi-Wan.The four minutes it took to load and unload passengers and to reach their destination, was all the time that Padme needed.

Earlier that day, she had trouble disguising her excitement upon hearing that Obi-Wan was to be assigned as her personal bodyguard. "If the council had any idea of what they had been up to lately - they definitely would reconsider!" She jokingly confided to herself as she left the Chancellor's office.

He was to arrive within the hour and she had asked Dorme to draw a bubble bath while she anxiously waited.

The translucent pink bubbles popped under her soft touch, the steaming water soaking away the day's stress. Padme relaxed her head against the back of the tub and smiled wickedly as an idea crept into her mind. "He's gonna kill me!" She snickered into the mounds of foam.

He had arrived with his padawan about an hour earlier, immediately contacting her through the Force to let her know he was safe and also to make sure she was well.

"I've missed you."

"And I missed you. Anakin and I have to meet with the Jedi Council, but I will come see you as soon as I can."

She visualized her hands running sensually through his hair, and placed tender kisses along his collarbone.

"None of that now!" He chastised her playfully. "You've already gotten me into enough trouble."

"And you know you loved every minute of it."

"Almost as much as I love you."

Padme blushed as his words filled her mind.

"Anakin's coming. I must go."

Obi-Wan immediately broke the Force connection between them in order to ensure their privacy. His padawan learner, Anakin, was strong in the Force and Obi-Wan oftened worried he could sense the connection that he and Padme shared. He had decided that it was better if he didn't communicate with her that way while in his presence.

Enjoying her soak in the swirling bubbling waters, Padme was brought to attention by a beep through the house communication system.

"Yes Dorme?"

"Security informs me that the Jedi have entered the building and should be here soon."

"Thank you Dorme. I'll be out in a couple of minutes."

Now was the moment she had waited for. He would be helpless to stop her due to Anakin's presence. She calculated she had approximately four minutes, but that was plenty of time. She had already been thinking of Obi-Wan the minute she stepped into the bath and her thoughts were easily transferred from those of innocent passion to ones of lustful seduction.

Obi-Wan coughed, being caught completely off-guard as soon as he stepped into the elevator. He suddenly had the vivid image in his mind of Padme lounging in a bathtub full of bubbles. Her exposed skin was heated and slick with the moisture. Her hair was pinned up and wisps hung down about her face and down into the water. Her hands then crept up out of the water and wiped away the excess bubbling mass, exposing her small but perfect breasts.

"Blast!" he muttered quietly.

"Master?"

"Hum?"

"You said,'blast' Master. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, uhm, yes. I'm just wondering how many more stops this elevator is going to make before we get to the Senator's floor!"

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan suspiciously.

Obi-wan stood as still as possible, determined to not say another word, but he found that task nearly impossible as the erotic visions continued in his mind.

Padme's hand had moved over to her breast, where she fondled the nipple intimately. Her head was flung back, her eyes closed, and her mouth slightly open, her full lips pouting out at him. Her fingers teased and twisted the nipple to a tight peak before moving to the opposite side to do the same.

Having previously been aggravated that the elevator was making too many stops to pick up and drop off passengers, Obi-wan was thankful that a rather large woman stepped onto the elevator. He backed up to accommodate her, blocking himself from view of his padawan. This gave him just enough time to compose himself.

As Padme's hands slipped down her ribcage, they submerged beneath the bubbles, their location not seen, but definitely known by the expression Padme now had on her face. She moaned aloud and the sound sent a shudder through Obi-Wan's body, his breath escaping from him in a pant, blowing a feather in the heavy-set woman's hat right into her face. The woman brushed it away and turned to give Obi-wan a sour look. Anakin looked on the entire scene with curiousity and perplexity at his Master's comical actions.

Padme's back arched and her lower body rose above the water's surface. The bubbles cleared away just enough so that Obi-Wan could see her small hands moving seductively between her thighs. Suddenly her eyes popped open wide and she screamed out his name.

The elevator doors opened just at that moment and Obi-Wan nearly shouted. "Great! We're here! After you." He motioned to Anakin, who wore a strange look of bewilderment on his face.

After a jubilant greeting from Jar-Jar, within a few minutes, Padme came into the living area, followed by her handmaiden Dorme.

"It's been far too long, Master Kenobi." I should have been an actress instead of a Senator, she thought as she smiled a smile that only Obi-Wan could read.

"It is a pleasure to see you again mi'lady." And as Obi-Wan bowed his head, his eyes peered up to hers and quickly conveyed. "Boy, are you going to get it."

Padme returned the look with a message of her own. "I hope so."


End file.
